


[podfic] Dreams are Private Myths

by Chestnut_filly



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Community: audiofemme, Dreams, F/F, Femslash, Painplay, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 11:13:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/939310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chestnut_filly/pseuds/Chestnut_filly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He doesn't love you, you know," the manifestation says. For once, her tone is matter-of-fact rather than cruel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Dreams are Private Myths

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dreams are Private Myths](https://archiveofourown.org/works/155353) by [Cinaed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinaed/pseuds/Cinaed). 



> Originally posted for Kisses II at audiofemme. 
> 
> Many thanks to Cinaed for her permission to record.

Title: [Dreams are Private Myths]()  
Length: 6:40  
File Size/Type: 3.06 MB/mp3

[Mediafire link.](http://www.mediafire.com/download/08jeq98gp1p829w/Dreams_are_Private_Myths.mp3)

[Streaming link](http://tindeck.com/listen/magp)


End file.
